Yahari Ore no Ichi Detto wa Machigatteiru
by ErrorCodec
Summary: AR/setting setelah vol.12/Mungkin ini gambaran apa yang terjadi ketika Hachiman dan Yukino-dua anti sosial- melakukan kencan official pertama mereka.[Edited] FT #02


**Yahari Ore no Ichi Detto Wa Machigatteiru/ Kencan Pertamaku Sudah Salah Kaprah Seperti yang Kuduga.**

 **.**

 **Oregairu © Watari Wataru**

 **.**

 **OoC berat - AU-Oneshot**

 **.**

 **#FT 02**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang aku pernah berpikir, apakah kehidupanku untuk menjadi penyendiri dan memisahkan diri dari hubungan sosial ini akan dapat berlangsung selamanya?

Maksudku, sebagai salah seorang lelaki yang dapat melihat bentuk sebenarnya dari dunia yang penuh kebusukan ini, timbul sebuah keraguan bahwa mungkin aku sudah terjebak pada jenis perasaan yang dulu kusebut dengan "kesalahpahaman".

Percaya atau tidak.

Entah bagaimana caranya, aku sudah tertarik pada seorang gadis yang bahkan aku tidak pernah menyangkanya sama sekali.

Yukinoshita Yukino.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi hingga detik ini—kenyataan bahwa aku dan Yukinoshita sudah menjalin hubungan yang dulu aku tekankan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah terjadi—untuk berpacaran—kini sudah kulanggar.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku dan dia resmi mengakhiri status introvert kami dan mulai berpacaran.

Mungkin ini sama saja bagiku untuk mengakui bahwa, Hikigaya Hachiman telah mengkhianati ideologinya sendiri.

Tapi, faktanya bahwa saat ini aku sedang kencan dengan dirinya, tidak bisa terbantahkan.

" Hei Yukinoshita, aku ingin bertanya hal yang konyol padamu."

Jika aku mengingat kembali, sebenarnya bagaimana proses hingga kami bisa menjalin hubungan ini menurutku hal yang cukup klise terjadi di anime romcom.

Kami yang saat itu belum saling mengenal dikumpulkan oleh si perawan tu—err maksudku Hiratsuka sensei dalam sebuah klub khusus yang disebut klub relawan.

Dengan request dari Hiratsuka sensei sendiri untuk mengubah sifatku saat itu, yang dia bilang korup dan menyedihkan, Yukinoshita menyanggupinya.

Awalnya hubungan kami bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai teman. Lupakan kata teman, bahkan saat itu setiap verbal yang keluar darinya, lebih seperti sebuah penghinaan yang dilakukan secara frontal kepada musuh dalam sebuah peperangan. Dan yang menjadi korban di sini tentu saja adalah aku.

Walaupun begitu, seiring berjalannya waktu, setelah menangani berbagai masalah yang datang ke klub relawan, sedikit demi sedikit aku mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Yukinoshita ini.

Dengan puncak saat itu ketika aku menyelesaikan requestnya tentang masalah keluarganya, Aku kembali mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Hei Yukinoshita. Setelah semua yang kita alami... Apa kau mau menjadi tem-"

"Maaf, kalau itu masih mustahil."

Dan selesai. Untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia menolakku. (lagi)

"Hah... jawaban itu lagi? Apa kau tidak ada kata yang lain selain kata 'mustahil'?"

Maksudku ayolah, aku benar-benar serius ingin berteman dengannya. Fakta bahwa kami ini mirip—sama-sama menjadi korban sosial dalam kehidupan dan menjadi penyendiri, kupikir dia akan setuju.

Yukinoshita tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan.

"Begini Hikigaya-kun. Walaupun setelah apa yang kita lalui sampai saat ini, persepsiku terhadapmu tetaplah sama seperti sebelumnya."

"Ya ya. Biar kutebak, aku ini hanyalah seorang penyendiri dengan mata ikan mati busuk yang menyedihkan. Dan itu mustahil bagi Yukinoshita Yukino—gadis terkawai dan paling sempurna untuk berhubungan dengan Hikigaya hachiman. Benar tidak?"

Lihat, aku bahkan sudah hafal dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan. Walaupun begitu, tidak bisakah kau sedikit mengurangi ejekanmu itu? Setidaknya tidak adakah rasa simpati terhadap lelaki yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dari tirani keluargamu itu?

"Nah itu kau sudah tahu?"

Cewek ini...

Yukinoshita mengibaskan sebagaian rambutnya ke belakang. Dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup dia melanjutkan.

"Tapi, jika kau meminta untuk mengabulkan request mu yang dulu, aku bisa melakukannya."

Apa yang dimaksud Yukinoshita di sini adalah ketika aku mengajukan requestku tentang hubungan yang genuine.

Itu adalah requestku tentang sebuah hubungan yang tulus. Meski sudah hampir 1 tahun semenjak saat itu dan belum ada kepastian dari requestku. Aku cukup terkejut jika akhirnya dia mengerti tentang makna hubungan tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong, memikirkannya justru kembali mengingatkanku akan hal yang paling memalukan setelah kejadian penolakan oleh Kaori waktu SMP.

Sial! Mengingat hal itu membuatku ingin mati saja!

"Maksudmu?"

Wajahnya memerah selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya kembali normal.

"menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang tulus bukan?"

Jika aku memahami maksud ungkapannya dengan teliti, bukannya ini maksudnya sama dengan dia mau berteman denganku?

Hei tunggu sebentar, ini tidak ada bedanya dengan ucapanku sebelumnya kan?

Yukinoshita, aku tahu kau suka menghinaku. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mempermainkanku dengan kata-katamu.

"Ini... Apa artinya kau menerimaku menjadi temanmu?"

Yukino memegang kepalanya seperti orang yang sakit kepala. Mengembuskan nafas pelan, Yukinoshita membalas.

"Aku tahu kamu memang bodoh, tapi aku tidak mengira jika kau terlalu bodoh sampai tidak mengerti maksud ucapanku."

Tunggu, tidakkah kau perlu mengulangi kata bodoh dua kali?

Sebenarnya mau dari gadis ini apaan sih?

"Yang kumaksud hubungan genuine ini adalah... Sesuatu yang jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar sebuah pertemanan."

Saat itu pembicaraan kami berakhir dan ketika aku meminta penjelasan dari makna kalimatnya, dia justru membuat ini menjadi semacam game, yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa deja vu dengan kejadian dulu.

Walaupun begitu, butuh waktu 3 hari untuk memahami ucapannya bahwa dia sedang menembakku.

Teruntuk Hikigaya Hachiman sebagai murid ranking 3 sastra Jepang, Bodohnya dirimu tidak mengerti maksud ucapan sesederhana itu.

Tentu saja, aku menerimanya. Maksudku sejak awal aku memang tertarik dengannya. Dia mirip denganku, terutama dalam hal sifat dan idealisme.

Dan jika dilihat kembali. Secara fisik dia juga memenuhi standar kriteria Yamato Nadeshiko—tentu saja jika kitamengesampingkan fakta tentang gaya bicaranya yang frontal dan err... Dada ratanya itu—kau sudah mendapatkan kriteria idaman para lelaki Jepang.

Tapi, ini pasti menimbulkam konsekuensi sebagai dari hubungan kami. Sehari kemudian, seluruh siswa SMA Shobu ramai dengan gosip ini.

Walaupun ini cukup masuk akal jika aku melihat gosip ini dari sudut pandang orang luar, Yukinoshita Yukino—gadis paling terkenal di SMA Shobu, yang selalu menyendiri dan tidak pernah terbuka pada orang lain. Kini telah berpacaran. Pasti semua gempar.

Tapi, yang tidak habis kupikir adalah bagaimana reaksi yang timbul.

Pernah aku berjalan di lorong sekolah dan aku secara tidak sengaja mendengar para gadis sedang bergosip seperti :

"Tahu tidak, ternyata perempuan paling terkenal Yukinoshita Yukino sedang berpacaran dengan Hikigaya loh..."

"Wah tidak bisa dipercaya, Yukinoshita bisa berpacaran dengan Hikigaya—err tunggu, ngomong-ngomong Hikigaya itu siapa ya?"

"Oh benar juga, Hikigaya itu siapa ya? Aku kira itu semacam nama hantu penunggu sekolah."

Seperti itu yang kumaksud.

Aku masih bisa menerima jika mereka bergosip tentang hubungan kami, tapi serius. Bukannya salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Yui-apalah itu juga sekelas denganku?

Apa hawa keberadaanku sampai sebegitu kecilnya?

Ya, mengesampingkan semua hal yang terjadi. Seperti yang kubilang, saat ini kami sedang kencan—kencan pertama kami (aku cukup senang dengan hal itu).

Dengan caranya sendiri.

Sekarang kalian pasti bingung dengan maksudku barusan.

"Ada apa Hikigaya-kun?"

Tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun mata abu-abunya dari buku sastra jepang yang dia baca entah sudah berapa jam, dia meresponku.

"Ini kencan, kan?"

Dan sekarang ini yang kumaksud.

Apa? Jangan salahkan pertanyaanku. Aku tahu bahwa pertanyaan tersebut haram diucapkan bagi laki-laki ketika berkencan, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

Aku juga lelaki dengan fetish normal. Wajar saja jika aku bertanya tentang hal itu.

Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasakan yang namanya kencan setelah sekian lama hanya berfantasi liar dengan imajinasiku.

Dan karena ini kencan, bukannya memutuskan tempat destinasi kencan pertama di tempat yang biasa orang kunjungi saat kencan, dia lebih memilih untuk datang di perpustakaan Chiba itu... Sedikit aneh?

Secara konvensional, kencan selalu berhubungan dengan yang namanya pergi ke tempat romantis, makan malam romantis, saling menggombal romantis dan hal-hal romantis lainnya.

Walaupun sifat penyendiri-ku yang masih tersisa memberitahuku bahwa hal-hal semacam itu terdengar menjijikkan, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku, karena sebagian yang lain dari Hikigaya Hachiman, juga menginginkannya.

Nah, masalahnya ada pada si gadis di depanku yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa kuartikan 'maksudmu apa tuan penyendiri?'.

Yukinoshita, tidakkah kamu—murid terpandai di SMA Shobu—memahami bahwa ini kencan pertama kita, dan kau menghabiskannya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan!?

Ya ampun aku kira kau pintar dalam segala hal.

Tapi... karena ini demi Yukinoshita. Aku akan menjelaskannya walaupun ini hal yang memalukan untuk Hikigaya Hachiman katakan.

Kuatkanlah hambamu, dewa romcom!

Dengan wajah yang aku bisa rasakan mulai memanas, aku menjelaskan.

"Maksudku, apa dengan pergi ke perpustakaan dan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk membaca, bisa dikategorikan dengan yang namanya kencan?"

"... Kau tahu? Mungkin kita bisa... Melakukan hal yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan?"

Kuingatkan, konteks 'melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih' ini dalam artian luas. Jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam, tahu tidak?

Mendadak Yukinoshita menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikkan.

"Hikigaya-kun, aku tidak menyangka jika kau semesum ini..."

Hei Yukinoshita-chan, kau sudah salah menafsirkan ucapanku. Apakah sebegitu bejatkah pikiranmu tentang diriku?

Walaupun terkadang aku masih berfantasi liar tentang Hiratsuka sensei, bukan berarti aku juga secabul itu kan!?

"Oi! Maksudku, bukannya di saat kencan biasanya mereka melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh atau semacam itulah..."

"Jadi menurutmu ini tidak bisa disebut dengan kencan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa ada yang namanya kencan dengan kegiatan semacam ini?"

"Jadi yang bisa disebut dengan kegiatan kencan itu yang seperti apa?"

"Well jika kau bertanya padaku, maka berbahagialah Yukinoshita, kau sudah bertanya pada orang yang tepat."

Sebagai seorang senior penyendiri yang sudah banyak merasakan manis pahit—err atau hanya pahitnya kehidupan, dan sebagai mantan master galge game waktu SMP, memberi contoh salah satu hal romcom bukanlah sebuah masalah bagiku.

"Kita bisa memulainya dengan pergi... Mungkin dengan karaoke?"

Jujur itu tadi hanyalah FLASH IDEA dariku.

"Hikigaya-kun, kita tahu kau tidak bisa menyanyi. Suaramu ketika bernyanyi bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan berbicara."

Kalau itu benar juga sih... Terakhir aku melakukannya bersama Yukinoshita dan Komachi, berakhir dengan sakitnya Komachi keesokan harinya, dan Yukinoshita yang tiba-tiba absen.

"Kita bermain game?"

"Dan aku yang akan selalu memenangkan setiap permainan yang kau pilihkan. Bukannya membosankam ketika kau bermain dan tahu kalau hasilnya sama."

Untuk yang itu, dia menghajarku bermain game FPS dengan skor 25-4.

"Kita buat lebih muda saja."

Yukinoshita menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Pertama menurut definisimu, kencan itu apa?"

Err... Lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak asing dengan momen ini.

"Jika kau meminta pendapatku, itu lebih seperti kegiatan menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama pasangan mereka?"

Atau seperti berusaha mempermalukan dirimu dan pasanganmu dengan mengumbar kemesraanmu dengannya di depan umum dan menunjukkan seolah kau ini adalah bagian dari kalangan riaaju yang bahagia.

Err lupakan untuk yang barusan, sepertinya sifat busukku masih belum sembuh dengan sepenuhnya.

"Nah, bukannya apa yang kita lakukan juga sudah memenuhi definisi dari apa arti kencan?"

Ya, dan penilaianmu itu terlalu subjektif Yukinoshita-chan.

Bisakah kau menilainya dari sudut pandang gadis normal? Eh tunggu, Yukinoshita kan tidak termasuk gadis normal...

Oleh karena itu aku mengatakan penolakan.

"Biar kuganti pertanyaannya, jika menurutmu kegiatan seperti ini bisa disebut kencan, bukannya ini tidak ada bedanya dengan yang seharian kita lakukan di klub relawan?"

Dan jika boleh kukatakan, walau hanya kami berdua saja anggota dari klub relawan, nyatanya jika tidak ada client yang datang, kami menghabiskan waktu kami seharian untuk membaca buku , dan tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu begitu saja. Dan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari.

"Berarti itu juga bisa disebut kenc—Hm... Kau benar juga ya?"

Akhirnya dia sadar.

"Tapi..."

Tapi?

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengoreksi tentang hubungan kita saat ini."

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak kuketahui, wajahnya mulai berubah merah.

"Jika maksudmu kita akan melakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti yang biasa orang lakukan, maka kau sudah salah. Aku tidak akan mau untuk —-"

Yukinoshita memilih menggantung ucapannya. Kurasa ini sudah masuk pembicaraan memalukan, jadi dia mengubah topiknya.

"—lupakan. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau salah paham terhadap suatu hal."

"Walaupun kita ini pacaran, tapi pada dasarnya hubungan seperti 'pacar' tidaklah lebih dari sebuah status."

"Hanya dengan mengubah status sosial di antara seseorang—dalam hal ini adalah kau dan aku—bukan berarti hubungan kita juga berubah."

"Hikigaya-kun, pacaran bukanlah suatu tolak ukur dalam sebuah hubungan. Jika kau ingin mengubah hubunganku dengan dirimu menjadi dekat, maka hal harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana interaksi kita sendiri satu sama lain kan?"

Memang benar, pada kenyataannya hal seperti itu hanyalah sebuah status dan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk mengubah hubungan manusia.

Bahkan sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang diciptakan diri mereka sendiri demi memenuhi egonya masing-masing. Mereka terus meyakini bahwa mereka itu memiliki hubungan yang saling terikat satu sama lain tanpa tahu arti sebenarnya dari hubungan mereka sendiri. Dan ketika status itu sendiri berakhir, hubungan yang mereka dambakan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Jadi jangan harap aku mau melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral seperti yang dilakukan pasangan lainnya."

Ugh...

Air mataku hampir menetes mendengar jawabannya.

Yukinoshita, kau membuatku terharu dengan kata-katamu barusan!

Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga memiliki sisi malakaikat seperti itu.

Menyadari ekspresiku yang mungkin menurutnya aneh, dia kembali tersipu malu.

"A-Apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku baru menyadari bahwa Yukinoshita Yukino tetaplah Yukinoshita Yukino."

Dan dia semakin tersipu.

"D-Dengar ya, jangan salah paham. aku melakukan ini juga demi diriku sendiri. Jika orang idiot sepertimu salah mengartikan hubungan kita, kau bisa bertindak suatu hal yang dapat merugikanku, tentu saja yang bertanggung jawab adalah diriku. Tahu tidak!?"

Kawai...

Ini pemandangan langkah, aku bisa menyaksikan sisi tsundere Yukinoshita Yukino. Dan tanpa sadar, aku mengungkapkankan isi kepalaku begitu saja.

"K-Kau...!"

.

Pada akhirnya kami diusir dari perpustakaan tadi karena kami dianggap terlalu berisik oleh petugas di sana.

Walaupun sampai sore menjelang, apa yang kami sebut kencan pertama ini berisi kegiatan yang kelewat abnormal bagi pasangan pada umumnya, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit puas dengan hari ini.

Ya, walaupun kami ini memang tergolong orang yang abnormal, setidaknya kami menikmatinya dengan cara kami sendiri.

"Hanya dengan mengubah status sosial bukan berarti juga mengubah hubungan sosial itu pula."

.

 **Fin**

.

 **AN** :

Fanfik macam apa ini!? Oke Hachiman di sini ooc. Parah. Tidak kusangka kau menjadi selaknat ini di fic saya bwahahaha!

Anyway, fic ini mengambil alternate reality ketika Hahiman tidak pernah tertabrak mobil karena menyelamatkan anjing Yui, juga Yui tidak pernah masuk dalam klub relawan dan Hachiman sudah mulai merubah sifat anti-sosialnya.

[Sudah diedit]


End file.
